To determine if the level of control of blood sugar thus the filtrated load of glucose delivered to proximal tubules contributes to the salt- expanded state commonly seen in insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus. To examine influence of insulin and glucose loads on glomerular hemodynamic changes found in insulin-dependent diabetes.